In the Snow
by LilyMorolas
Summary: Snow can make you do things that you don't want to do. Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I just like to manipulate them to my own liking! **_

**A/N- So here is one that it about Scorpius and Rose. It is something that I wanted to try for awhile and finally got around to doing. I hope that you like it!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"There is no way I am sitting in that."

"Oh come on!" Hermione said with hands on her hips. "It's fun."

"No, It's not and I won't."

Hermione glared. "And what if I make you?"

"There is no way you could."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"Really!"

"Watch me." Hermione said and picked up the little girl. She then threw her into the snow pile and watched as the girl stood with pink tinged cheeks.

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that came out at the look her daughter gave her. The girl with fiery rad hair tucked in her snow cap and her blue eyes wishing her death at the moment. She couldn't help the laughter when the little girl came and tackled her to the ground.

"How do you like it?" Rose asked as she sat on her mother's belly. "Not so nice is it?"

"I don't care sweet pea." Hermione rolled them over so that she was now on top of Rose. "Your father and Uncle Harry used to do that to me all the time."

"Well I hate the snow Mum."

"You used to love it when you where a little child?" Hermione asked sitting back into the snow.

Rose sat up and started to pick at the snow that was on her jeans. "Well that was when I was a baby."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What changed that sweet pea?"

"Well it was until this person said that frolicking in the snow was for children."

"You still are a child Rose." Hermione tilted Rose's head up with a gentle hand. "Your only twelve. You should still be able to know what playing is about."

"That's what I thought too. But they said it was for babies."

"Hunny, is this person a boy?" Hermione asked and knew the answer when Rose's cheeks turned a bright pink. "I see."

"Oh please don't tell daddy, mummy!" Rose shook her head with furiously. "He will be so mad when he finds out."

Hermione laughed thinking about how her husband would act. "And are you going to tell me who this 'mystery' man is?"

"I don't know if I should..." Rose said looking back down and wiped a snowflake off her pants. "I mean, well, you won't be mad?" She looked up at Hermione with her heart in her eyes.

Hermione looked at Rose and thought that her little girl looked like she would break at any moment. "No sweetie. Whatever you say, I will never be mad."

Rose sighed with relief. "It's Scorpius Mum."

Hermione sighed. Though the sigh wasn't one of 'oh my god' but one of 'that was it?'

"Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose nodded. "I know that Daddy said that I wasn't allowed too, but I can't help it. He's mean to me, but he is just so..."

"So what, Hun?" Hermione smiled already thinking the answer.

"Beautiful." Rose fell back and flung an arm over her face. "That's embarrassing! A man can't be beautiful, can they?"

Hermione laughed. "Well I think that they can."

"Does that make us weird Mum?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I think that it means we actually look."

"Did you ever think that Scorpius's father was beautiful?"

Hermione fell back herself, the question was so innocent that she couldn't help but answer. "Yes."

"What about Daddy?"

"Well he was always handsome in my eyes Hunny." Hermione closed her eyes. "But it didn't mean that I didn't think other people were attractive too."

"Like Scorpius's dad?"

Hermione nodded. "Like his dad."

They laid there for a bit more. Each thinking about the unsaid things.

"Mum, Dad burnt dinner again!" Came Hugo's voice from the house behind them.

Hermione and Rose laughed as they got up from the snow to walk towards the house. Hermione then put a arm around Rose's shoulders and brought her closer to her.

"What do I do Mum?" Rose looked up to her.

"Be yourself." Hermione kissed her on top of the head. "And if that doesn't work, toss him into the snow."

Rose laughed.

* * *

"Thought you learned Red?" Scorpius asked as he came up to her a week after school started. "Snow is for babies."

Rose looked up at the boy that she hated and yet loved. "Well I think that it is fun."

"Of course you would." Scorpius sneered. "Your a baby."

"Have you ever played in the snow Blondie?"

Scorpius blinked. "Pardon me?"

Rose chuckled. "You sound so proper. And have you ever played in the snow?"

"Of course not." Scorpius made a face of disgust. "Why would I ever play in the snow?"

"Because it's fun Blondie." Rose chuckled as she threw the snow in the air. "You should try it sometime."

"As if I would. And I asked you to stop calling me that."

"And I asked you to stop calling me Red." She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Stop looking at me like that." Scorpius said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Rose tilted her head.

"Because its making me uncomfortable! That's why!"

"Really?" Rose smiled.

"Yes really!" He threw his hands in the air. "Your a nut case. You know that?"

"I've been called worse." Rose chuckled.

Scorpius could only shake his head and then he started to walk away.

"Hey Scor?" Rose called out.

"What?" Scorpius said as he turned around and then was finding himself falling backwards into the snow.

Rose laughed as she found herself promptly on her back and a mad looking Scorpius Malfoy glaring down at her.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I felt like it." Rose laughed.

Now Rose was expecting him to either glower, storm off or shove her head into the snow. What she wasn't expecting was to have his mouth put firmly on hers for the briefest of seconds.

"What was that for?" Rose asked when she still felt dazed and slightly confused.

Scorpius shrugged. "Because I felt like it." He got up and helped her up as well.

"Well that was..."

"Unexpected?" Scorpius finished off and started to walk away.

Rose could only nod her head and watch as he walked away from her.

"What was that about?" Al asked from behind her.

Rose turned around. "I have no clue."

"You going to go find out?" He said with hands behind his back.

Rose nodded. "Maybe later after I do somethings."

"Like what?"

"Like this." She threw a snowball into Albus's face and proceeded to run away, laughing like a loon.


End file.
